I've always been attracted to strange things
by HannahBanana000
Summary: April is living with her aunt and unbelievably annoying cousin Valerie. After staring at a beautiful house for weeks, she decides to explore it one day. What happens if she falls in love with whats inside? c: read and review because i love you EdxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my new characters**

I sat in the back seat of a car looking out the window and tapping my fingers rhythmically against the armrest. We had just completed a _thrilling_ trip to the mall with my aunt and cousin. I've been living with Aunt Vee for a month now, since dad was arrested…yeah. I can't stay with my mom since, she kinda died when I was born. People say I have too much of a carefree attitude, but I'm sure she's happier where she is now.

I have to be honest though.. I _hate _it here. Not saying that living with crazy of a father was grand, but Suburbia is the definition of hell. Aunt Vee is amazing, she's like a second mom…but Cousin Valerie is a completely different story. At 5'3, jet black hair, and the face of a model, she thinks she rules the ground she walks on. We've basically been enemies since day one. Uncle Bow is an artsy photographer, who travels all over the world. I'll be lucky if I see him twice this year.

The only good part of living here is the three friends I've made while spending countless summers here in this wretched city. Mouse is my best friend; she hates all the people here just as much as me. Her father is the sheriff, who I am surprisingly good friends with. Then there are the twins; Ray and Coca. They are, I guess, what you call the ' cute jocks', because they most definitely look like one. They're both tall with shaggy blonde hair. The only way you can tell them apart is their eyes. Coca has grey and Ray has blue. You would expect such athletic twins to play football…except that's not them at all. They _hate_ sports, and would rather run around causing trouble…much to the sheriff's dismay.

It's going to be weird seeing my friends every day. I'm usually the nerd who sits in the back and sketches. I love to draw, but I especially love to _build_. Inventing is a hobby…no a passion. I love discovering how things work. I guess it runs along with being a math nerd, but whatever. Just another reason for Valerie to-

My aunts calm voice broke my train of thought.

"Wasn't that fun April, darling?"

"Yup. Oodles." I spotted a twisty looking tree. I should eat lunch up there tomorrow.

"What about you Valerie?"

"Totally…" I heard my cousin snap her gum, and I rolled my eyes.

***pagebreak***

I sat in my still fairly new room tinkering with a baseball sized robot I had been working on for the past few weeks. He would walk a few inches, then poof into smoke…. I sat back to take a deep breath and go over all the math again. I looked out the window at the beautiful, said haunted, castle that was visible from my window. It really looked like a…fairytale. Some people claimed it to be unbearably creepy, but I've always been attracted to strange things.

"April? Come downstairs please!" My aunt called from downstairs.

"Kay." I called, and dusted off my floral print leggings and combat boots. I jogged downstairs to see my Aunt and my cousin at the table.

"Yeah?"

"As you know, I'm going on a business trip tomorrow for a week. You two are going to be home alone…"

I saw Valerie smirk, and I cringed. A week alone with this witch.

"Are you sure you guys don't want a babysitter?"

"Uh, duh. We're gunna be fine. Right April?" Valerie slung an arm over my shoulder. I cringed and forced a grin. "Yup".

Aunt Vee gave us a quizzical look, and then sighed. "Okay. Just make sure you follow all the rules I gave you-"

"Yeah yeah. No parties, no using the emergency money on anything but emergencies, bla bla bla, we got it!" Valerie stood up from the table for emphasis.

"Okay…I'm trusting you guys."

I gave a genuine smile, "It will be fine Aunt Vee. Just go take care of your business trip and return home safe."

Valerie snapped her gum, "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes.

***pagebreak***

The next morning came and my Aunt prepared to leave. Valerie of course was already gone at her boyfriend's house. I continued to look out the window at that haunting fortress.

"Alright April! I'm leaving!" My aunt called. "April?"

She walked into the room, and I snapped my head around. "Huh?"

Aunt Vee smiled. "Isn't it a beautiful structure?" I nodded.

"They say it's haunted…" I mumbled.

"Not necessarily…" Aunt Vee smirked.

I looked at her. "What?"

"My mother's grandmother used to tell her stories of a young boy who lives in that castle."

"What about him?" I pressed.

"She said he had _scissors_ for hands! Rawr!" My aunt grabbed my shoulders and shook me, as if in an attempt to scare me."

"Ha-ha very funny. I thought you were going to tell me a legitimate story…" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well you never know unless you find out for yourself? Yes?" Aunt Vee once again picked up her briefcase and moved towards the front door.

"Yeah…have a safe trip auntie!"

Aunt Vee waved and walked out the door.

I sat in silence after Aunt Vee left. As the clock ticked I continued to look at the lonely building.

I suddenly stood up and ran for my room. I pulled on black tights with a snakeskin print, along with my signature combat boots. I grabbed a baggy sweater and ran for the garage door, sure to grab my sketchbook on the way.

I stopped at a mirror and quickly examined my reflection. Staring back at me were my painfully green eyes and my black and blood-red dyed hair. At the speed of light I grabbed my skateboard and made for the hill.

***pagebreak***

I scrolled through the texts on my iphone as I felt the ground move underneath my board.

I opened a text from Mouse.

"_Hey you wanna hang today?" _

I texted back, making sure I didn't run anyone over in the process.

"_Nah, not today. I'm exploring the town. Maybe tomorrow."_

She replied "_Alright…not much to explore but knock yourself out." _

I stopped at the entrance of the gate, my board under my arm. I looked around at the creepy atmosphere, smiled and continued to explore. I set my board down by a creepy tree and took my sketchbook out of my Jansport backpack. As I looked around, I got closer and closer to the mansion.

So many new ideas and things I can make… Sketching away furiously, my hand stopped moving when I saw the shrubs surrounding the house. I shoved my book back in my backpack and marveled at the masterpieces.

Beautiful swans, dinosaurs, and princesses, danced around the yard. I slowly walked up to a beautiful shrub carved into an angel. I ran my fingers along one of the wings, and marveled at the height.

But…these looked freshly cut.

I looked around. Nobody cares for this area...so who is creating this art?

Cautiously I grabbed tightly onto my backpack and made my way up into the house.

"H…hello?" I called out. I saw that the door was slightly open, and I pushed it open just enough so I could slide my body through it.

"Does anyone live here?" Great. I'm talking to a house. Totally not crazy.

I marveled at the large staircase leading up onto the second floor. Countless doors surrounded me, and I began to be nervous. Maybe I'm not supposed to be here….

I heard a _snap_ noise from the room to my left. My head turned, and I slowly creaked toward the room. I peeked my head in to see a room full of beautiful inventions!

I totally forgot about the snipping noise behind me, and began to marvel at all the creations. I stumbled in, and rushed towards what looked like a cookie machine.

"Wow…."

I took my sketchbook out and began to draw everything I saw. Suddenly I froze. I had completely ignored the metal like sounds coming from behind me. I turned slowly, and dropped my sketchbook in shock.

**Please tell me what you liked c:**


	2. Chapter 2

_Suddenly I froze. I had completely ignored the metal like sounds coming from behind me. I turned slowly, and dropped my sketchbook in shock. _

I saw a dark shadow in the doorway with wide eyes staring at me in shock. What looked like knives, glistened in the light seeping from the window.

"Eep!" I squeaked, and backpedaled five million feet, until I found a wall at my back.

I seemed to have scared the shadow as much as it had scared me, because it ducked its head and back-pedaled also.

I stared at what I guessed was a he, for a few minutes, before seeing that he was not going to attack me.

"H…hi there!" I pressed a hand against my chest and took a deep breath.

A meek voice answered, "Hello."

"Is…is this your home?"

The figure still in the shadows said nothing. I squinted and caught hair nodding up and down.

"I..i'm terribly sorry. I was just…exploring." I grinned.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and I eyed the knives in his hands.

"U..um are you going to pu..put those down or-?"

I stopped as I noticed that they were indeed his hands. I marveled at the craftsmanship- okay. No. Now is not the time to go into nerd mode. Deep breath.

"Sorry…um….sorry about breaking into your house….and uh.."

"It's okay." The voice answered. I looked up into his eyes. They were really very hypnotizing.

I walked to where I had dropped my backpack, which was about a foot or two from where he was standing.

"I had no idea anyone lived here still…" I picked up my bag, and then stood up to see him watching my movements.

"I know."

I furrowed my brows at the answer. "Do you have any friends up here?" Well that was a stupid question.

He shook his head no. Duh.

Recover recover! "Well…I'll be your friend. I'm April." I grinned.

"I'm Edward."

"Edward…it's a pleasure to meet you." I walked closer to him, and he tensed up. I delicately grabbed the top of one of his blades and shook it, as if to make a deal. His eyes widened in shock and he jerked his arm back a little, scratching my fingertip.

I blinked and looked at my finger. "Hmm."

"I…I'm terribly sorry." Edward shuddered. His eyes were wide with fear.

I grinned. "It's a paper cut. Nothing less nothing more."

Edward tilted his head, much like a child. "Why aren't you afraid?"

"I have plenty of things to be afraid of, Edward. But I can tell that you are most definitely not one of them."

The look of fear on Edwards face was soon taken over by a look of joy.

"Okay."

Wow…he is really adorable. Despite all the scars- April _again. _Now is not the time. I shook my head. I looked over to Edward, to see him not there. I looked down to see him crouched over a piece of paper on the floor.

"Oh!" I crouched next to him. "O-ops. I must have dropped this out of my notebo-"

"Did you draw this?" Edward asked quietly.

"Y…yes I did." I picked it up and held it closer to Edward so he could see. It was a drawing of this mansion that I had begun a couple weeks ago when I had moved here.

He made a motion, as to flip it over, and I did. On the back was the sketch for the robot I was working on…

"What's that?"

"I want to be an inventor.. This is my current project…it's not really…working out great…aha." I stuffed the drawing back into my bag.

We both stood up and Edward stared at me.

His calm voice spoke again. "My father was an inventor."

"Really? So these are all his?" I looked around at all the sketches and machinery around me.

"Yes…he made me."

My eyes snapped to him, and he had a look of sadness on his face. I followed his gaze to a pair of torn hands on the ground. I held a hand over my mouth, and swallowed my gasp. I picked up the elite technology and examined its wiring. I heard Edward behind me mutter "I'm not finished." I set the hands on the table and turned back to Edward.

"We'll your father must have been an amazing inventor to have made you." I gave him a genuine smile. His features lit up and he gave me a small smile back.

I looked at the time…it was getting late. I probably should check and make sure Valerie isn't throwing some huge party…which she probably is. Why must I be responsible?

"I have to leave Edward." I said, with a sad voice.

Edwards eyes grew wide with fear.

"B-but I'll be back tomorrow! I promise."

He relaxed and smiled.

"Okay."

***pagebreak***

I blinked.

I blinked again.

Ugh.

The house was practically exploding with stupid teenagers and paraphernalia. Music was blasting, and I really just wanted to shoot myself right now. I walked into the house and crawled into my room. Maybe if I close my eyes it will go away.

I woke up the next morning to find a _huge _mess. No. Forget huge. I need a new _word_ to explain the disaster that the house was in. And I am most definitely _not_ cleaning this up. Rubbing my temples I stepped over sleeping people and food to see if we had anything left in the kitchen. I opened the fridge and-nope.

Of course not. I sighed, well I guess it's time to go shopping. Maybe I can bring Edward some food…Does he eat? He has to. I saw some of the sketches. Hes like a real person…sorta. I smiled at the thought of Edward. He wasn't scary at all. I just couldn't believe the little tale Aunt Vee told me was real.

Maybe I can get to know more about him. I don't have anything going on today..so maybe we can become better friends.

I put on a pair of leather pants with buckles. Now that I think about it, they kind of look like Edwards. That made me smile even more. I also put on a baggy sweatshirt and once again, my combat boots. I stuffed my sketchbook, money, and bandaids just in case. I also stuffed my little robot into my bag.

I carefully made my way downstairs only to be stopped at the door.

"Nerd!"

I jumped, nearly dropping my board.

"Hey slut." I calmly replied. She was holding her head in pain, and pretty much looked like the devil puked her up.

"Where the _hell_ do you think you're going?"

"Um. Out." I rolled my eyes.

"Umm. No you're not." She mocked my voice. "You're cleaning this up."

"Hahahahaha- don't think so. Bye slut." I opened the door and dodged a poorly aimed bottle.

***pagebreak***

I skated calmly up to the estate and stopped at the gate. I double checked all my groceries to make sure I had everything. Once I was sure I hadn't forgotten anything, I pushed open the gate and called.

"Edward? Hey It's April!"

The sound of snipping came from behind a bush, and I approached him from behind.

He was creating another angel. I smiled.

"Its beautiful Edward."

He jumped nearly three feet and spun around.

"Hello."

I giggled- Wait what.

"Hey Edward. I brought you some food. Considering it looks like you've only got the cookie machine. Wanna eat?"

Edward nodded vigorously.

He led me to a dusty table and did my best to clear it off. I spilled out all the contents of my bags, and Edward examined all of it quietly. I pulled out a couple microwaveable meals.

"Do you have a kitchen?"

Edward nodded and motioned me to follow him. The kitchen was just as dusty as the rest of the house, but it was a kitchen. I tired pressing buttons on the microwave, but they didn't seem to work.

"Hmm…." I scratched my chin.

Edwards face fell. "Sorry."

"No problem! I got this." Edwards face lightened, as I opened up the back of the microwave. Yep. Fairly simple. I reattached a couple wires, and the microwave beeped to life.

I dusted off my hands, "There we go."

"That was pretty good." Edward noted.

I scratched the back of my head, "Aha. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He mumbled. I put the package in the microwave and then pulled out seconds late a complete dinner with steak and peas.

"Smells yummy." I said. We walked over to the table and began to eat…or I did.

Edward looked puzzled down at his food.

I smacked my forehead rather dramatically, which made Edward jump.

"I'm so stupid. Here, I'll help you."

"Um.." Edward began, but I soon had a spoonful of peas in front of his nose, and shoved them past his lips with a _pop_ noise.

He had a surprised look at first, but it was soon replaced with a look of glee.

I continued to feed him until all the food was gone. The whole time me blabbering about my family and my crazy dad. I told him about the stupid party, him asking questions here and then like "what's a cousin?" and "what's dubstep?" and "whats a slut?" The last question made me giggle incoherently, until I was on the floor gasping for breath. His cheeks slightly reddened, but held eye contact. I told him the worldly, and book definition, and he seemed satisfied.

"Oh! I forgot. I brought Numu!"

"Numu?" Edward questioned.

I grabbed the ball shaped robot with little arms and tiny eyes. His feet looked like chicken feet, and he could barely stand.

"Is that your robot?"

"Yes. I wish I could get him to work though. I thought you'd like to see him."

I set Numu on the table, and he walked a few feet before falling over.

"He needs bigger feet." Edward commented.

I laughed, "I know…I'm still working on that." He poked at It, and smoke rose from the robot. Edward stuttered backwards.

"I-I-I I'm so so-"

"Relax Edward," I laid a hand on his shoulder. "It does that a lot. Maybe one day I'll get him to work…"

Edward nodded. "Well, I'm sure you will."

I turned and smiled up at the taller man.

"I also brought some other fun things to do. Wanna see?"

***pagebreak* **

I had brought along some firework sprinklers from the store, thinking Edward would enjoy them. And he did. His reaction to the emitted light was pretty amusing, but I just stood there and smiled. I also brought my sketchbook, so I spent most of the day sketching around the yard, with Edward trailing behind me. After a while I made him sit still, and I drew his face.

He was showing me around the mansion when he told me his story about the last time he went into town. It took all that I had not to break down crying; only to realize that Edward already was.

"Edward…" I began. I dabbed away at his face. "Tears are special things only to be used for happiness…."

He nodded and we continued walking.

I stopped chattering away when we stopped at the inventions room. The words left my throat as I saw the abandoned hands. The fingers were cut and there were small holes in the palms.

"April?" Edward asked timidly.

"Edward…" I said. I picked up both of the hands. "I'm going to fix this Edward."

"What..." Edward began.

"I said I'm going to find a way! I'm going to fix them and do everything I can to help you!" I clenched my fist and I'm pretty sure my cheeks got red.

Edward let out a smile, then a small chuckle. My face got even warmer.

"I would really like that." He gazed down at me with an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes.


End file.
